openseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Open Season 3
Open Season 3 is a 3D direct-to-video sequel to Open Season 2 and Open Season and the third installment in the film series. The film was directed by Cody Cameron and produced by Kirk Bodyfelt. Plot In the beginning of spring, Boog (Matthew J. Munn) plans an annual guys' trip to spend time with his male friends. However, Elliot (Matthew W. Taylor) has distanced himself from him since he started a family with Giselle (Melissa Sturm). They are now the parents of three fawns: Gisela (Karley Scott Collins), Giselita (Ciara Bravo), and Elvis (Harrison Fahn). Boog is disappointed since everyone else wants to spend time with their families, which makes a disappointed Boog go on a trip of his own with the now-repaired Dinkleman, which leads him to a Russian traveling circus called the Maslova Family Circus. While in the circus, Boog meets Doug (Matthew J. Munn), a lazy, scruffy grizzly bear who is tired of performing in the circus on the sidelines, his Spanish-accented Argentinian Camelid friend Alistair (Dana Snyder) who longs to see his girlfriend Carmen, and a talented female bear named Ursa (Melissa Sturm) whom Boog begins to fall in love with. Doug convinces Boog to switch his life in the forest for Doug's place at the circus as he craves recognition as the ruler of wildlife. Boog accepts the offer, but the whole thing turns out to be a scam since all Doug wanted to do was escape. Meanwhile, when Boog and Ursa begin working together, they obtain much more as a harmonious duet than it might seem at first glance. When the wilds find out about Boog's disappearance, they, Mr. Weenie, and the other pets put aside their differences and hatch a rescue mission to save Boog and bring him back home. Boog's friends arrive at the Maslova Family Circus. They want Boog to return home, but he doesn't want to leave Ursa. Suddenly, Doug arrives, reunites with Alistair, and apologizes to Boog for duping him. While Doug and Alistair perform their next act for the audience, Elliot tells Boog that he can stay at the circus if he wants to. Since Boog doesn't want to leave Ursa or Elliot, he convinces Ursa to live with them in the forest. Ursa enjoys life in the forest, which she accepts as her new home. The guys finally go on the guys' trip and sing Willie Nelson's "On the Road Again." In a post-credits scene, Doug and Alistair are enjoying their tour around the world through a slideshow. Voice cast * Matthew J. Munn as Boog / Doug * Nika Futterman as Rosie * Matt Taylor as Ian / Reilly / Buddy / Deni / Elliot / Additional Voices * Melissa Sturm as Giselle / Ursa / Additional Voices * Karly Scott Collins as Gisela * Ciara Bravo as Giselita * Harrison Fahn as Elvis * André Sogliuzzo as McSquizzy * Cody Cameron as Mr. Weenie / Nate / Distinctive Dog * Crispin Glover as Fifi * Steve Schirripa as Roberto * Fred Stoller as Stanley * Sean P. Mullen as Roger * Georgia Engel as Bobbie * Michelle Murdocca as Maria * Thomas L. Walker as TV Cop * Frank Welker as Animals' vocal effects (uncredited) Production Open Season 3 was animated at Reel FX Creative Studios, which also did animation for Open Season 2. Release Like Open Season 2, the film was released theatrically in different countries:' ' * Russia — October 21, 2010 * Kazakhstan — October 21, 2010 * Mexico — October 29, 2010 * Turkey — December 3, 2010 * Lebanon — December 16, 2010 * United Arab Emirates — December 23, 2010 * Greece — February 24, 2011 * Colombia — March 18, 2011 Reception The film has received mostly negative reviews by critics and consumers, stating that it was composed of "...cheap actors, horrible story writing, and poor directing". One reviewer said, "This tiresomely predictable tale exemplifies everything that's wrong about straight-to-DVD animated sequels to big-budget mainstream films: The plot is utterly predictable and rehashes a lot of beats from the original effort, the major voice actors have been replaced by poor substitutes, and the quality of the animation has dropped dramatically (most of the visuals are on the level of a video game or one of those cheap CGI Saturday morning TV shows)." Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on January 25, 2011. Sequel Sony Pictures Animation did not talk about a sequel to Open Season 3 yet. It is possible that the sequel Open Season 4 will be announced in the future. Trivia * Mike Epps, Joel McHale, Jane Krakowski, Billy Connolly, and Jon Favreau were all rumored to return for the film (as well as Gina Torres voicing Ursa, Charlie Bright voicing Elvis, and John Cygan voicing Nate); but this wasn't true as Matthew J. Munn, Matthew W. Taylor, Melissa Sturm, André Sogliuzzo, Harrison Fahn, and Cody Cameron filled in for them. As well, Rufus and Charlene from the previous film were also rumored to be coming back, but it turned out that they didn't after all. Gallery Open Season 3 Opening Title.png|The opening title of Open Season 3 See also * Film transcript References Category:Films Category:Media